Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of wireless communications, and more particularly, to image-aided positioning and navigation techniques.
Devices with satellite navigation capabilities typically receive signals from a set of navigation satellites and determine a user's position. The devices may present interactive maps, points of interest around the user's position, routing directions to a destination, etc. These devices can include cell phones that include two-way communications, satellite navigation, cameras, and inertial sensors.